Dark Unit
by the Darkend Shadow
Summary: Dark Unit is a group of three Spartan's trained for top secret missions to save the human race.Not Complete
1. Intro

_Dark Squad_

Intro

This is a fiction story about a special group of spartans known as dark. The leader of this squad is Spartan 288 also known as Vincent. The other members of his squad are Spartan 305 Trevor, and Spartan 303 Lucas. The Dark squad is a special forces team used to assault high targeted areas.

The Background of the Dark Squad Unit

The members of the Dark Squad unit were trained with the other Spartans on Reach, but during their training on Reach they were removed to make up a top secret squad. After the members of Dark squad were removed from Reach they were taken to Earth for their future training. During the training Spartan 288 Vincent was put in charge of the squad because of his strong leadership. The squad was trained in special forces tactics. After the Dark squads training was complete they were sent back to reach to get augmentated. Later the squad was called Dark because of how they sneak and eleminate enemy bases.

**///UNSC TOP SECRET FILES REG#-08675TSF///****FILE ACCESS GRANTED****WORM-PROTOCOL FIREWALL ENABLED****FILE TOP SECRET///**

**PLNB TRANSMISSION XX088R-XX**

**ENCRYPTION CODE: ALPHA**

**PUBLIC KEY: N****A**

**FROM: CODE NAME SHADOW**

**TO: CODE NAME BOSS**

**SUBJECT: SPECIAL FORCE UNIT DARK**

**CLASSIFICATION: EYES ONLY, CODE WORD ??????? TOP SECRET (SECTION EIGHT)**

**FILE EXTRACTION-RECONSTITUTION COMPLETE**

**START FILE**

**SPECIAL FORCE TEAM DARK IS DONE WITH WEAPONS TRAINING AND WEAPON UPGRADING.**

**DARK UNIT IS READY FOR FIELD DUTY AND SHOULD BE USED FOR OPERATION GOD.**

**DARK UNIT WELL BE READY ON REACH FOR GREEN LIGHT FOR OPERATION GOD. **

**DARK UNIT IS CURRENTLY STATIONED AT SPECIAL FORCES MILITARY BASE.**

**IN THE MEAN TIME THE UNIT WILL GO THROUGH COMBAT TRAINING MISSIONS AGAINST OTHER UNITS STATIONED ON THE BASE. **

**END FILE**

**SCRAMBLE-DESTRUCTION PROCESS ENABLED**

**PRESS ****ENTER ****TO SEND.**


	2. Chapter 1: Combat Training

Chapter One: Combat Training

0600 HOURS, AUGUST 27, 2552 (Military Calendar) 3 days before the fall of Reach/

Epsilon Eridani System, Reach UNSC Special Forces Complex, planet Reach, Training Grounds--Section Eight secure facility

"Good morning Spartan 288," Private Jacob said. The General told me to come tell you that your squad needs to be ready for combat training before 0800 hours. Ok. "Tell the general that we will be ready before then," Vincent Spartan 288 replied. Ok I will tell the general that you said that you will be ready before then.

Spartan 288 then started to walk out of his room when his door opened with Spartans 303 and 305 staning outside the door way. "Are you guys ready for the combar training," asked Vincent Spartan 288. "Yes sir," replied Lucas Spartan 303.

"What about you Trevor Spartan 305," asked Vincent. "Yes sir," replied Trevor. Ok then. What the hell are you guys waiting for lets go get the mission briefing? All three spartans left the room and headed to the command room.

As the general heard the big metal doors open he turned to see the spartans waiting with a salute. The general saluted back and said forget the saulting. Your mission is to engage some marines that are stationed some where out in the wilderness. The marines have a flag you must eliminate the marines and take down the flag and replace it with this flag to show that you have completed the mission and by the way their is no live ammo being used.

Your guns will be equiped with shock rounds that will knock the person out and they will be considered dead. The marines are also using shock rounds so dont worry about them killing you either after all this is a training mission.

You guys can now go get your weapons of choice from the armory down the hall. Good luck and good hunting.

The spartans then turned around and left the room. When the spartans finally reached the armory they went inside and choose their weapons. Vincent took a S2 AM Sniper Rifle, a MA5B Assault Rifle, some M9 Shock Grenades, and some extra clips.

Trevor took a M90 Shotgun, a M6D Pistol, some M9 shock grenades, and extra shells and clips. Lucas took a M90 Shotgun, a MA5B Assault Rifle, some M9 grenades, and extra ammo clips and shells. The spartan's then loaded their weapons and left the room to the training course.

When the spartans finally got outside and noticed that the sun was just starting to come up they looked around for the training course commander. A few minutes later the course commander Rick showed up and asked if the spartans were ready to start the course.

The spartans said they were ready and a loud bang went off as a flare was lauched into the air to let everyone know that the training mission has begun.

The spartans sprinted into the wilderness to find the objective. After ten minutes of roaming through the wilderness the spartans saw the flag that was on top of the marine controled base. Vincent told everyone to pay attention to their radars and the blinking light on their hud system of their Mjolnir armor to communicate.

Vincent then gave the look around sign so they could find a way into the base to get the flag. The spartans then began walking very carefully to look for a way into the base when they hear a sound coming from straight ahead.

Vincent then gave the find some cover signal so they would not get spoted. When the group of patroling marines emerged from the brush Vincent gave the signal for his team to set up an ambush. Vincent told Trevor and Lucas to come up from both sides and he would engage them from a head on attack.

Lucas and Trevor then moved to their spots to get ready for the ambush on the five patroling marines. When the marines passed Trevor and Lucas Vincent used his blinking light on his radar hud to let the other spartans know that they could now take out the targets.

Trevor and Lucas emerged from the brush from behind the marines and knocked two of them out without the other three marines knowing. After they were done knocking out the first two they moved up on the last three marines and both knocked out two of the last three.

The last marine saw this from the corner of his eye and began to turn around with his gun held up when he was knocked out from the back with a MA5B from Vincent.

The spartans then began moving up to the base when they noticed a tower a few yard in front of them with some senteries in the tower and on the ground. Vincent got out his sniper rifle and began taking out the senteries in the tower while Lucas and Trevor moved up on the group of marines on the ground.

By the time Lucas and Trevor got into position to ambush the marines Vincent had elminated the senteries in the tower. Vincent then gave the go ahead for Lucas and Trevor to ambush the marines by the gate.

Lucas and Trevor got around behind the marines and knocked out two of the three marines and captured the last one. Vincent then moved up to interogate the captured marine. Vincent asked the marine how many more marines were stationed here and if their was another way into the base besides the gate.

The marine said fuck you and refused to talk so Vincent had Lucas punch him in the stomach. The marine gasped for air and when he finally got enough air to breath again Lucas was about to punch him again when he said stop I will tell you everything.

The marine told Vincent that their was a spot in the wall that was open that someone could get through by going into a cave around the wall to the east of this spot. The marine said that he did not know exactly how many marines were in the area but he said that their was at least fifty more inside the base.

After the marine was done Lucas knocked him out with a punch to the stomach and hid him and the other marines in the woods. Vincent told the other spartans to go find the cave and get into the base he was going to go into the tower and try to eliminate as many people as he could with out geting spoted. Vincent then began to climb the tower and get into a sniper position when Lucas and Trevor began moving through the woods to the cave to the east.

Vincent looked through his sniper scope to see a marine that was by himself directly across from him standing on the wall. He looked around some more to notice that their was a group of marines gathered in the center of the base by a pelican landing pad. Vincent looked around some more to see that their were other three more guards posted on the west wall and another four on the east wall.

Vincent lined his scope on the first guard on the east wall and fired and before the shot hit the first guard he lined up his second shoot and fired. When the first shot finally hit the marine and the second shot hit the other marine the third and fourth shot were already on the way. The two marines on the east wall turned to see the other marines fall when they were hit by rounds in the chest.

After the marines fell to the ground Lucas and Trevor raidoed in to say that they found the cave enterance. They said that they had to take out five marines to get into the cave. Vincent told them to go into the cave and wait for him to give the order to move in. They replied roger that.

Vincent then lined up his scope on the guards on the west wall. He poped of three rounds that struck all of the gaurds in the back which made them fall to the ground without knowing what was happening.

The group of marines in the center of the base started to head towards the west gate. Vincent then flashed a green light oh his head up display. The other two spartans began moving into the base using the wall to cover them while they were sneaking out through the cave.

While they were moving along the wall Vincent keep his scope fixed on the marines heading for the gate to make sure they were not detected. When Lucas and Trevor reached the main entrance to the base Trevor pulled out his M6D pistol to cover Vincent while he moved down from the tower to their spot.

When Vincent got to their spot they switched to their close range weapons. Vincent went in first with his MA5B and Trevor and Lucas followed in behind him with their M90 Shotguns and formed a upside v moving through the hallway of the base.

The spartans were moving through the base looking for the stairs that led up to the top of the base so they could finish their objective while they were not detected. The spartans heard a noise around the corner they were coming up to so they braced their backs to the wall to get ready to spring around the corner to eliminate the target.

The noise got closer and closer so Vincent poped around the corner to see a group of three marines coming at him so he unloaded on them with his MA5B. The group of marines crumbled to the ground without even raising their guns.

Lucas and Trevor came around the corner and hid the knocked out bodies in a closet by the corner of the hallway while Vincent covered them with hiw MA5B. When the two got back from hiding the bodies they moved farther up the hallway that split into three directions.

The spartans moved straight ahead deeper into the base. The spartans moved deeper and deeper into the base when they finally came to a hallway that had a glass window at the end of the hall full of marines and a man in a high ranking uniform in the room.

Trevor tapped Vincent and pointed inside the room. When Vincent look to where he was pointing he saw the stairs right behind all the marines and the uniformed soldier. The spartans moved up to the room opened the door and threw every M9 shock grenade they had into the room and closed the door.

When the grenades went of and all the marines fell to the ground the spartans moved through the room to the stairs and up to the top of the base. Vincent told Lucas to take it down the marine flag and replace it with the Spartan flag. Lucas removed the marine flag and then began to raise the spartan flag when the flag was raised completely a cannon was fired off from the special forces builiding telling everyone the mission was over and the shock rounds were turned off.

To be continued!


End file.
